Talk:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
This is set in a universe different from the games. How can Nightmare die twice??!!!-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) :Everyone says this. I have come up with a way in which the anime fits in with the games. The anime takes place far before the games. Dedede's hatred of Kirby decreases ever since he stopped nightmare. Nightmare didn't die in the anime, but was banished. That's why Dedede tried to stop him in Kirby's Adventure. I still havn't come up with an explanation for what happened to Tiff and her family but I'll try to. 18:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) He DID say some final words in the original version of the last episode... 471623 (talk) 18:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hoshi no Kirby" Why does everyone always use this title to refer to exclusively this anime? Because "Hoshi no Kirby" is what the whole Kirby series is called in Japan. BooDestroyer (talk) 05:22, September 6, 2016 (UTC) The anime Even though it was dubbed by 4kids I have to adimt it was pretty good. ( even though I didn't watch all the episodes) --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 00:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Air dates I've been scouring through the Japanese wiki through Google translate. There's a list of most of the original Japan air dates for the episodes here http://ja.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/星のカービィ_(アニメ)_のサブタイトル一覧 This is besides the point, but they've got over 1.1k pages like us but only 50-odd images. Perhaps they operate under a different policy? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Right Back At Ya!'s canonicity The show is almost nothing like the game (obviously). But then again, the show was based off the game, not vice versa. The show was a good show, though. I have tried to develop a logic that would help connect the events to the show with the events in the game but it doesn't exactly work. So, I just consider the show an entirely different story. Besides, none of the anime-exclusive things are in any of the games, right? Also, Sakurai only supervised how Kirby would behave in the show, the rest was handled by those who wrote it. It's still a good show (strange at times), but it just isn't canon. ---EDIT---- Changtau2005 brings up a good point. It's the vast dissimilarities between the show and game that kinda annoy me. Especially the character portrayals( ie: King Dedede). Though, perhaps the events in the show could have taken place before the game. I will now try to explain a relationship between the show and game. A little while after the destruction of Holy Nightmare Co., smaller, less harmful versions of some monsters were distributed across the galaxy(like Fire lion, Buggzy, scarfies, poppy bros, etc...). Nightmare's power diminished greatly and he was only able to destroy dreams. Holy Nightmare Co., crashed. King Dedede, no longer under the influence of Nightmare, became WAY less of a jerk, and began to respect Kirby. Meta Knight moved on and started a smaller fleet of his own (the crew from Revenge of Meta Knight). Escargoon eventually left to persue other passions. Cappies, somehow, "de-evolved" into the enemies we know in the game. Cappies then migrated away from Cappy Town, which was eventually turned into the city in Kirby Air Ride. Chef Kawaski became nomadic. It wasn't long until Fumu's family left to another kingdom. Many waddle dees were let off now that the town was gone. King Dedede also had other castles constructed around Dreamland for some reason. Lololo and Lalala, now independent, sought to occupy a stronghold (Castle Lololo) of their own. Tokori couldn't stand being stuck with Kirby, so he left. Lonely, Kirby packed up and moved near Green Greens. That's all I got, I hope it can help some of you who may find the anime-game relationship confusing. :Refer to wikipedia:Canonicity so the definition of the word is clear. What you're referring to is that the show does not follow the same "continuity" as the games do. If you use Google translate or understand enough Japanese (I don't) to trawl through the official pages, Sakurai-san's involvement and direction is a lot deeper than what you're implying here. Besides, the story is cohesive even if it borrows elements and characters from the games. While it is produced by Warpstar Inc. under license by Nintendo like the non-canon manga series running, you probably know that Warpstar Inc. is a company directly formed under Nintendo and HAL Labs to develop the anime so the material is as official as it gets, unlike the printed material in the many manga series. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 17:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Given the sheer number of anime references in later games (especially Squeak Squad and Mass Attack), I can't help but wonder if Nintendo / HAL is trying to merge the continuities together. Sure, the anime was designed without the game storylines in mind, but that could have changed since then. I feel like they might take place sometime before the games. LinkTheLefty 13:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Why so many stubs? uh, i would kind of like to know WHY SO MANY FREAKING EPISODES ARE STUBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a lot of times i will try to find information on episodes of kirby right back at ya (Which i probably wont do anymore because i dont want to ruin the episodes for myself) and half the time the page will say is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at ya. then it says that Warning: spoilers ahead thingy, and then 'End of Spoilers". i dont really want to read the episode things myself, but what about people who do want to read these things? several of these pages might as well not exist! -puff :If you're complaining so much, why not put down your own time and write them down then? It's not like site staff / eds are sitting idly by and doing nothing. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 21:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Some pages for Right Back At Ya! episodes have exclamation marks after the derscription for the picture. I mean, it is funny when it says Fire Dedede, but this is a wiki. Did You Notice? There's a new topic in the watercooler section of the Forums page about a movie idea, go check it out. 02:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 2012 COMEBACK Did you users and contributers know that Kirby 3D is just the beginning for an american 3D series? Hope they put Marx in the new 3D series! 03:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Where'd that information come from? There's a working Nintendo 3DS title tentatively called Kirby 3D. Are you sure it was referring to television media? Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It's on the regular wikipedia in one of last paragraphs in one of the contents of Kirby Right Back at Ya. And the 3D series is probably for the 3DS. 00:06, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Destruction! Nightmare's Giant Fortress Why does this edit keep getting reverted when it's fact? I know the original is Castle Lololo, but the remix does come from the anime. SO KEEP IT THERE! 17:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The problem with the edit is that you're saying the anime's version of the music influenced the games. If you hadn't wrote that in the "Influences on the Games" section, people would let it slide. The GAME influenced that music to other GAMES. The anime had nothing to do with Dyna Blade getting that theme. NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 20:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) It DID, however, by its existence. REMEMBER I AM ASSUMING GOOD FAITH!! (PS Tell Starman that I have seen users on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki revert Admin-made edits without having it come around and biting them in the... You get the picture.) 20:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Do not quote cross-wiki policies - every wiki operates differently, and nobody is mentioning good/bad faith. We do not simply revert edits we disagree on - we only do so with indisputable evidence. We do not claim to know everything, so if you have counter-evidence then by all means present it properly (and I mean properly - not some argument-salad), but currently what you're claiming is solely based on what you think, so please do not include this factoid again; it's disrupting the article. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 01:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Seprate summarys Due to the Japanese and English versions of the episodes being somewhat different and the amount of edits (mostly quotes, episode order changes and edits for US TV broadcast purposes), Should they each have seprate pages, each containing the different summaries and version differences? I'm just asking because Wikia in ways is different from Wikipedia, but still may have limits. 471623 (talk) 18:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :What we have now works in my opinion. Since we're the English Kirby Wiki, the English version is our priority; however, we do note the differences between both versions. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 18:22, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I've always loved Kirby! This Series is one of Nintendo's greatest!--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 17:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Kirby Comics I know some comics of episodes were made, should that be mentioned somewhere? I don't remember what book they were in, or how many comics there were, but I still have the two comics, they're comics of "A Blockbuster Battle" (ep. 2) and "Kirby's Duel Role" (ep. 3). P.S. the dialouge is the same as the show.Pikmin theories (talk) 04:25, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Seems reasonable. Perhaps Kirby's Rainbow Resort has the answer to some of your questions. Anyway, I think it's worth mentioning in the trivia. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:37, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Melee\Theme Song Oh boy do I love when my finger slips on the "Enter" key. Anyway, my Edit Summary supposed to consist of me not thinking Kirby Melee's theme was a remix of KRBaY's theme song. Having listened to both of them, they sound virtually nothing alike. That is all. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 16:52, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Were you listening to the Japanese intro? That's the one I was referring to in my edit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN_qyxmuUR4 NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 17:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Comics I uploaded a PDF of the first part of A Blockbuster Battle's comic adaptation today. I've got several other comics in a folder. Given that most of them are PDFs, how should we incorporate these in articles? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 06:45, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :There's a website I know of where you can convert PDF's to PNG's. We should probably run them through programs like that so we can normally integrate them into articles. If you want, you can send me the PDF links and I can convert them. Or you can do it yourself, here. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 14:09, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Alternately, we could simply leave a link to the PDF if that would be cleaner. Adding images in a gallery could be a fine solution, but it might be better to just link the PDF at the bottom of the page if the actual comic itself is, say, 10+ pages. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC)